Rojo
by Starrysouls
Summary: Rojo. El más vibrante, intenso rojo. El color de Yao.


**ROJO**

Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias de un Kiku yandere (o en su defecto con inestabilidad emocional), violencia y alusiones ligeras a racismo.

Los eventos se desarrollan en la WWII, el lugar y fecha específicos los dejo a criterio del lector.

* * *

Rojo. El más vibrante, intenso rojo.

 _Me agrada el rojo._

Pensó Kiku, observando cómo la figura de quien alguna vez fue su hermano mayor se perdía en la oscuridad. Su silueta era roja.

El color de Yao.

 _Siempre supiste lucir el rojo tan bien._

Tomó la katana enfundada que descansaba contra la pared y caminó en busca de su objetivo.

Casi podía saborear la pólvora en el aire. Fuera, un cielo estrellado era ofuscado por el negro humo de incendios circundantes. El japonés dejó que el aroma inundara sus pulmones.

 _El olor de la victoria._

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué plan tienes en mente, Yao-san? –Hablaba lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse que el chino lo escuchara, donde fuera que estuviera en aquel hogar abandonado. Se aproximó con cautela a una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, su mano tomó precavida la empuñadura de la katana. Empujó la puerta con el hombro y se asomó a la estancia.

Nadie. Continuó.

—Tu general está demasiado ocupado intentando surgir con una buena estrategia para darse cuenta de que te dejó atrás. –Se detuvo abruptamente al ver un líquido oscuro sobre el suelo de madera, se arrodilló sobre una pierna y lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos. Sus inmaculados guantes blancos se mancharon de sangre carmesí. Alzó la vista, notando un camino que llevaba a una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Un sendero rojo.

Sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Si te hubieses rendido hace seis semanas esto no habría pasado, ¿Sabes? –Desenfundó la katana suave y lentamente, siguiendo el siniestro rastro –Pero tenías que hacerte del rogar.

 _Patético._

Para cuando estaba a un metro de la puerta la adrenalina corría furiosa por sus venas, pero se las arregló para mantenerse con la cabeza fría. Era lo que se esperaba de él, era esto para lo que había entrenado. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras contaba mentalmente hasta tres y pateaba violentamente la puerta. Entró en el lugar siempre con la katana por delante, inspeccionando el lugar.

Entrecerró los ojos. Parecía que nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo.

 _Pero la sangre…_

Oyó un rechinido detrás de él y sus ojos se ensancharon.

 _Hijo de..._

La escena pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta. Kiku se volteó rápidamente, Yao le apuntaba con un revólver. El japonés sólo atinó a sujetar su muñeca y desviar el arma hacia arriba.

Un destello, un estallido atronador. Sus oídos silbaban.

En el forcejeo la katana cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico. Yao empujó al menor con el pie, directo en su estómago, obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos.

Tiempo suficiente.

Apuntó nuevamente y haló el gatillo.

…

Le tomó un segundo al nipón notar que no hubo un ruido ensordecedor, no hubo dolor. No hubo disparo.

— ¡Mierda, mierda! –Un exasperado Yao presionó el gatillo un par de veces más, obteniendo sólo quedos chasquidos.

Kiku corrió hacia adelante, tomó la katana del suelo y apuntó la espada justo en el cuello del chino. El mayor dejo caer el arma al suelo y alzó la cabeza. Ojos rebosantes de furia fulminaban al nipón.

Furia pura, roja, sumergida en orbes de oro.

Oh cómo le encantaba ver esa mirada en él.

—Ignoraba que ahora eras un hombre de armas, Yao-san. –Advirtió el origen de la sangre, una espantosa herida en su pierna derecha. No entendía como el mayor no se había desmayado por pérdida de sangre a esas alturas. Torció la boca. –Auch. ¿Esto duele? –Alargó su mano libre y presionó la zona –¿Bayoneta?

Yao dejó escapar un quejido de dolor que ahogó inmediatamente. Intentó zafarse del agarre pero la katana amenazando su cuello no le daba mucha movilidad.

—¿Reconocerías al soldado que te hizo esto si lo volvieras a ver?

— ¿Importa? ¿Recibirá una recompensa especial por atinarme?

Kiku sonrió suavemete.

—Algo así.

Bastante lejos de la realidad. Estaba fuera de sí. Sus instrucciones habían sido claras. Se suponía que a Yao no le tocarían ni un cabello si lo veían, que Kiku se encargaría de él personalmente. El pobre desgraciado que había osado desobedecer iba a desear no haber nacido.

Ya arreglaría eso después.

—¿Por qué no terminas tu estúpido teatro y me matas de una vez? –Escupió el mayor.

—Porque ambos sabemos bien que mi espada no te matará. No... Ya te dejé para que te desangraras hasta morir una vez. No cometo el mismo error dos veces, Yao-san.

Yao sólo sonrió amargamente.

—Además, ya no quiero matarte. Era inmaduro antes, ahora puedo pensar a futuro. Puedo verlo todo tan claro, Yao-san –Miraba al chino en una mezcla entre ambición, fascinación... Y locura.

De sólo pensar en las cosas que tenía en mente para él, para su querido Yao... Oh vaya. La sola idea lo hacía estremecer.

—"Vete al infierno" –Siseó Yao en mandarín.

Kiku hizo una mueca de desagrado y afianzó la presión de la katana. Un hilo rojo comenzaba a deslizarse por su cuello.

—Primero voy a quitarte esa lengua asquerosa que hablas. Ya verás, pronto te la haré olvidar, pronto hablarás sólo la lengua del imperio del sol naciente. Luego te quitaré... –Ladeó la cabeza, viendo al mayor de arriba a abajo –Siempre he pensado en lo bien que te luciría un kimono.

 _Un kimono rojo._

—No vas a hacerme lo que le hiciste a Yong-soo.

Kiku reprimió una carcajada.

—¡Yong-soo no podría importarme menos! No... –Acortó la distancia entre ambos, comenzando a hablarle en susurros– Para ti tengo mejores planes. Gloriosos planes, Yao-san. Después de todo… –Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano– ¿De qué me sirven un par de insignificantes colonias si pronto te tendré a ti?

 _Si pronto serás mío._

 _—_ Solo...

 _Para mi._

 _—_ _..._ mío.

 _Para siempre._

Selló esa promesa interna con un beso. Pudo sentir a Yao tensarse e intentando rehuir el contacto. Eso sólo lo hizo sonreír.

 _¿Aún no te das cuenta..._

Empujó bruscamente al mayor contra la pared a sus espaldas. Yao trastabilló, el golpe contra su pierna herida lo hizo quejarse de dolor. Kiku aprovechó para afianzar el beso e invadir la boca del contrario.

 _...que no sólo se trata de mí?_

Abrió los ojos y se separó bruscamente, se tapó la boca. Dolor; agudo e intenso dolor. Miró su mano. Sangre roja y brillante

—¿Acaso me mordiste? –Alzó la vista, lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo con un deje de incredulidad.

Yao no le prestaba atención, acababa de salir por la puerta.

No. No podía dejarlo ir esta vez.

Corrió detrás de él.

Por suerte esa pierna no lo llevaría muy lejos.

— ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME TE DIGO!

El mayor sólo a atinó a gritar y lanzarle maldiciones en su idioma natal mientras Kiku lo tomaba del cabello, prácticamente arrastrándolo de vuelta. Yao pateaba y se retorcía, intentando zafarse.

—Por favor, no te hagas esto. Tú me enseñaste mejores cosas, Yao-san –Dijo serenamente. Tomó impulso y echó al chino al suelo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él antes de que hiciera ademanes de intentar algo.

—¡QUITATE DE ENC…–Yao se ahogó en sus propias palabras. Kiku había lanzado lejos la katana, ya no la necesitaba. Esto se arreglaría de otra manera. Había llevado las manos a su cuello.

El nipón advirtió que ya no había furia en los ojos del mayor, ni siquiera ira.

Lo único que podía ver en su ambarina mirada era odio.

Odio y el más profundo dolor.

 _No. No me mires así._

Presionó su cuello con más fuerza. El cuerpo debajo de él luchaba y golpeaba. Kiku no podía sentir nada. Ya no.

—Ahora soy más fuerte que tú. Y lo seré aún más. ¿Estás orgulloso? –Esa maldita mirada seguía allí, presionó más –¿¡No estás orgulloso!? -Comenzó a ver borroso. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y terminaban deslizándose por el rostro de su hermano.

—K-kiku...

 _Mi hermano._

Tan rápido como había llegado, la mirada se había ido. Los golpes también. Yao yacía inmóvil, en otras circunstancias habría creído que dormía. Apartó las manos lentamente. Sabía que sólo había perdido el conocimiento, y sólo eso necesitaba.

 _¿No te das cuenta que hago esto por los dos?_

Los guantes eran un estorbo. Se los quitó pacientemente uno por uno, dedo por dedo. Acarició cada facción de su rostro, cada línea.

 _¿Por qué no te das cuenta..._

 _—_ Siempre fuiste tan hermoso.

Lo atrajo contra sí en un unilateral abrazo. Besó su cabeza en una actitud casi protectora, sus dedos sobaban y recorrían su cabello suavemente. Ya no lloraba. Sus ausentes ojos cafés miraban absortos a la nada.

 _...que hago esto por amor?_

—Daisuki, nii-san –Susurró en su oído.

Amor puro.

Amor rojo.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Cuando Yao dice "No vas a hacerme lo que le hiciste a Yong-soo" se refiere a la apropiación de Corea por parte de Japón al término de la primera guerra sino-japonesa (Googleen para más detalles). Japón impuso su cultura a la fuerza sobre la población coreana: Idioma, vestimenta, costumbres, incluso la enseñanza de sus propias artes marciales. Esto terminó cuando Japón fue derrotado en la WWII y Corea fue finalmente liberada. Milagrosamente Corea mantuvo su cultura y costumbres a pesar de la imposición japonesa.


End file.
